A New Life
by Nihala-THE biggest fanpire
Summary: So, this is about a girl, Janie, and her boyfriend, Kevin, who live in Forks, Washington, and are friends with the Cullens.


Preface

I looked in his strange, golden eyes. They were full of despair, and full of regret. I froze as his lips leaned down toward my neck. I was dying. And was he going to make death come quicker?

Chapter 1: Date Night

"Janie! Will you come already?" I heard Kevin groan. I smiled at his annoyance. Kevin was my boyfriend of 4 years now. We had started dating in my freshman year, and we have been together ever since. I double-checked my appearance in the mirror. My pink ruffled dress, pink earrings, silver pumps, and pink clutch were all well coordinated. My hair was in a bun, with my bangs waving off, and pinned.

Tonight was a date. Kevin was taking me to a restaurant, in Port Angeles. Forks didn't really have such a wide variety of formalities. And he wanted to make our 3 year anniversary special. I walked down the stairs. He looked at me, with his mouth wide open. I did a little turn. "You like?" I asked. He regained his consciousness. He came over to me in three long strides, and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I love," he said, then pressed his lips to mine.

They were warm, sweet, as they had always been. I wrapped my arms around his neck, getting lost in the moment. I really loved Kevin. It wasn't just a one-time thing. And he loved me too. He didn't say that just to get me in bed, like most jerks do. A throat cleared from behind me. I jumped away. I turned around to see my dad smirking. I glared at him. "We, uh, better get going now," Kevin stammered. "Yeah," I muttered, shooting daggers at my dad. "Bye dad," I also muttered.

I walked over to his Grey Ferrari. Kevin's parents were pretty loaded. He wasn't spoiled, though. He was the sweetest guy I had ever met. He opened my door for me, like the gentleman he was. "Where are we going?" I asked, once we were on the road. A secret smile was playing on his lips. "Well, I asked Edward where he took Bella for their first date and he said he took her to La Bella Italia," he said. I smiled. Leave it to Kevin to get pointers from Edward. Edward Cullen was one of Kevin's friends.

Everyone was else was strangely…detached from the Cullens, I guess. But, once I had gotten to know all of them after Kevin introduced me, there was no way I couldn't be charmed by the Cullens. Edward was the bronze haired one, and Bella's boyfriend. Bella was a brunette. Their brother, Emmett, scared me at first, but then he turned out to be a great big teddy bear. He made me laugh, every day. His girlfriend, Rosalie, was okay. Insanely pretty, but I had a feeling she didn't like me that much.

Their other brother, Jasper, was a blond, and really cool, He would talk to me everyday, but he seemed like he was kinda in pain. His girlfriend, Alice, was absolutely amazing. Alice was bubbly, bouncy, cheery, and extremely giddy at times. She would approve or disapprove of my outfit everyday. I laughed aloud at the memories of her clicking her tongue in disapproval, or nodding her head in approval. Kevin looked at me, with one eyebrow raised. "May I know what's so funny?" I asked. "Oh, it's just Alice. I was wondering what she would say about my outfit right now," I explained, imagining Alice's reaction in my head. He chuckled in response.

I though of what Nessie would say next. Nessie was unbelievably gorgeous with long bronze curls, matching the exact shade of Edward's. And her boyfriend, Jacob, was tanned skinned with black hair. One thing all of the Cullens (excluding Jacob) had in common, was their unbelievably pale skin, and golden eyes, and that they were all incredibly gorgeous. I learned not to question that. Anyway, the Cullens were practically our only friends. So everyday there were 5 happy couples, sitting at one table.

The car stopped. "We're here," he said. He got out of the car, and opened the door for me. "Thanks," I murmured. He wrapped his arm around my waist. "Anytime," he whispered, and then kissed my forehead. I smiled. "So, La Bella Italia, huh? Do you remember how they described their first date?" I said. "Of course I do. Though it was nothing like our first," he said, and then chuckled. I laughed along wit him. It was so easy to be happy with Kevin, like breathing in and out.

He took me in, his arm still around my waist. "After you, my love," he said, bowing down. I laughed, and kissed him on the cheek. A server came out, eyeing Kevin up and down. I hissed. Oh, no she didn't. Kevin looked at me, his eyebrows raised. Oh, God, was it really that loud? I blushed. The server looked irritated, but still hopeful. I'll show her hopeful. "Table for two?" he asked.

"Of course," she said in a sickly sweet voice. Ugh, that was pushing it. Kevin was MINE and no one else could have him. She led us to a table, swinging her hips all the way. I ground my teeth so hard, I was sure it was audible. She turned around and smirked at me. Kevin sat down, and I sat right across from him. He put his hands on the table, and I held them. "Can we have our menus, please?" I asked, with my voice bitter. She looked shocked. "Uh, yes, of course," she stammered, and then walked away.

Kevin was trying to suppress laughter. "What was that about?" he asked, in between chortles. "She ticked me off, Kevin! The way she looked at you…" I trailed off. And I was just about to start my little rant again, when Kevin's lips silenced mine. He cradled my face in his hands. I got so lost in the moment, and then I heard the little gasp from behind me.

Kevin let go of me, and I was beet red. I turned my head around to smirk at the server. She glared at me, then handed me our menus. I gave one to Kevin, and took one, myself. He scanned the menu quickly and said, "I'll have the lasagna." I said the first thing that looked good to me. "I'll have the mushroom ravioli," I said, then suppressed my laughter. After the server was gone, I let out a chuckle. I explained to him before he could ask. "The other day, Bella was telling me that she had the mushroom ravioli. I just found that incredibly ironic." He smiled. After that, we ate. We recalled all the funniest things on our previous dates. I laughed at every single memory.

All too soon, it was time to go. We had left home at 5 o'clock, and now it was seven. I was chatting with Kevin, when I noticed he didn't take the turn home. "Kevin? You missed the turn," I said. "No, I didn't. I'm taking you somewhere else," he said, and then a smile crept up on his face. "Where are you taking me?" I asked suspiciously. "To the Cullens'," he said. I was a bit confused. We had been there many times. But why was he taking me there today? Usually all our plans were organized by Alice.

We turned down the all too familiar path way. I kept on wondering what was going. No doubt, Alice was in on this, and so was everyone else, probably. We pulled into the driveway. He got out and opened the door for me. I got out, and then kissed his cheek. "So, will you tell me why we're here?" I asked. He chuckled. "Not a chance," he said, and then pecked me on the lips. We walked up to the door, and Alice opened it before I could knock. "Hey Alice," I greeted her.

"Hey Janie! Hi Kevin! Kevin do you have the you-know-what?" she asked, glancing over at Kevin. I decided not to ask. He nodded. As I walked in, holding Kevin's hand, I realized that everyone was standing in the living room. I got more suspicious. Esme flitted over to my side, and hugged me. "Hi Esme!" I said very enthusiastically. Everyone was there, even Carlisle. All the Cullens were there, and not a single one missing. Even Jacob was there. Everyone had huge grins on their impossibly beautiful faces.

"What's going on?" I asked very suspiciously. "You'll see," Alice sang, in her chime-like voice. Kevin led me to stand in front of everyone. He let my hand go, but not before giving me a quick kiss. Then, slowly, almost deliberately, he got down on one knee, and took out a black velvet box. I gasped.

"Janie Katelynn McDonald. Ever since I have met you, I've been madly in love with you. I can't live without you, babe. You've changed my life. You've made me a better person. I promise to love you every single second, for as long as I shall live. Janie, will you marry me?" he asked. I looked around, and all the faces were expectant. Of course I had wanted this. Was this really happening? We're my dreams coming true?

I simply said, "Yes." He slipped the ring on my finger, and stood up to embrace me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him. Kevin was mine, and it was official now. Applause burst all around me. Emmett let out a wolf whistle, and I was barely aware of Rosalie smacking his head. I let go of Kevin, and, then got embraces from all of them. I was shocked to get a hug from Rosalie.

I saved Alice for last, because I knew she was dying to ask me something. After I had gotten her hug, she started to speak, but I held up my hand. "Al, don't even ask. Of course you can do our wedding!" I said, grinning. She squealed, and then gave me a very tight hug. "Ow, Alice, I can't breathe," I managed to choke out. "Oh, sorry," she tinkled. I smiled at her enthusiasm. I looked over to Kevin, and shrugged. Let the pixie have her fun. I settled down on the couch and flipped on the TV. It was on the news channel.

I was about to flip to another channel, when I noticed that the house that was surrounded with police cars and ambulances…was mine.


End file.
